Underneath
by GHR
Summary: This is just the beginning of the rest of his life. Kakashi is just a figure in his own life, a pawn, dedicated to be used as the village needs and requires. But he is still human. And soon, he will learn that just because you are alive, does not mean you are living.


Hi All!

This will be set around the time where Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are training with the Sannin. Please remember, this is my personal story I am just using the characters. I do not own Naruto or any characters used. I will try and stick to character as much as possible but sometimes for the sake of my storyline the characters may be a bit different, but I will try and keep the base personalities the same. This is the first time I've written in a while and it will be **Mature** , so feel free to give me hints, tips, and ideas on how to write those wonderfully smutty scenes. This chapter does include a small lime as I work on and enhance my writing skills. Enjoy!

 *****POLL NOW AVAILABLE ON MY PROFILE PAGE!*****

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Prelude_

The hard rain pattered against the windows, dulling the usual hustle of the village outside. A few villagers walked quickly down the dim streets with umbrellas held close to their bodies to try and shield them from the torrential downpour, while others would occasionally dash between overhangs in attempts to stay semi-dry. To most, it was a dreary day in Konoha. The muggy summer temperature was high, even with the overcast sky. It had been foggy and wet, with random bouts of these heavy rainfalls happening occasionally throughout the day, inconveniencing most of the villagers who had chosen that day to do their outdoor errands. However, Hatake Kakashi was not inconvenienced at all. The rain muffled all the outside noise, which made it so much easier for him to enjoy his favorite novel in his dry apartment, instead of seeking solstice in a tree or on the mountain side.

His small studio apartment was not much, but it was all he needed for himself. His bed sat against the far wall from the entrance, his bookshelf was his head board, with Mr. Ukki on top in front of a window. His kitchen was to the right of the entry and to the left was a small office space where he had a tiny desk, cluttered with unfinished mission reports, a decently comfortable desk chair, and beside the desk he had an old recliner that he had found sitting outside of a random apartment complex, abandoned. He had been walking the streets one morning, his nose in his novel, when he had stopped in front of the recliner that was blocking his usual path. It wasn't in terrible condition, probably someone had moved and it was just too heavy or inconvenient to bring it with them. Later that day, when Gai had come up demanding a challenge, Kakashi had taken the opportunity to bet with him on who could get the recliner into Kakashi's apartment the fastest. Of course he had only watched as Gai enthusiastically ran off, he had to let the man have a win occasionally. It kept things interesting.

That recliner was where Kakashi currently lay, sprawled comfortably across it, giggling as he read through the good parts of his favorite volume. This particular volume never left his apartment. It was signed by Jiraiya himself and was one of the few limited editions published. He would never risk this one in the rain or on a mission. Kakashi particularly liked this publication because it was the only one Jaraiya had ever written that featured two men. Now, Kakashi was not gay, if he had to label himself he would have to put himself in the Bi category. He just did not see the point in being picky about sex. It was enjoyable with both men and women, so in his mind, why limit yourself to just one.

As he continued to read through the good part, where Yuki worked his way down his handsome partners body to start giving one of the best blow jobs ever written, Kakashi decided to let his free hand roam as well. His hand drifted down his abdomen, gently lifting his shirt and unbuckling his pants. His eyes were scanning the page quickly as his hand worked his way in his pants and he cups himself. He was only partially aroused, when you read the books in public you have to be able to control your body's reaction. Slowly, he rolled himself in his hand, gently stroking up and down as he became harder. He knew his body better than anyone, so it didn't take him long to work himself to full hardness. His hand jerked up and down a few times before his thumb would run over his slit, rubbing the precum around the head of his cock and then pumping himself again. His eyes never left the book, using his thumb to turn the page as he needed.

The characters slowly worked their way from their foreplay to the good part, and Kakashi's hand began to move faster. He stroked himself, just the way he liked, his mind placing himself in the plot he was reading. As Yuki and his boyfriend finally came to an explosive climax, Kakashi closed his eyes and focused more on his own pleasure. His hand was moving up and down almost violently, and he sat his book down gently, using his now free hand to roam up his shirt and pluck one of his nipples. His nipples had always been super sensitive, to the point he usually never let a lover near them. Almost instantly he groaned low in his throat as he came, his cum leaking onto his abdomen, dirtying his shirt and pants with the sticky substance.

He lay still for several moments letting his breathing even and his heart beat slow. Grunting, he pulls himself out of his comfy recliner and makes his toward his small bathroom, the only separated room in his apartment, next to his bed. Stripping, he turns on the shower spray and steps in while it is still chilled, letting the cool water bring down his body temperature in a shock, before the water slowly started to heat to a normal temp. Kakashi stood under the water, his hair drooping in front of his face, as water cascaded down his body. He stood there for a while, until the water started to cool again, not even really thinking, just watching the water flow down his body, detouring with the contours and scars, then making its way down the drain. As the water approached freezing temperatures he reaches back and turns it off, stepping out and toweling dry. Roaming into his kitchen naked he opens the fridge and stares at the empty shelves, closes the door, and checks a cabinet…empty. Well, looks like he was going to have to venture in the rain as well.

Getting dressed in his normal Jounin gear he wandered out of his wonderfully dry apartment and into the dreary day outside. Luckily, the rain had let up, leaving only the misty groggy weather to walk through. Pulling out his dedicated travel Icha Icha to hold in front of his face, he casually made his way to one of his favorite takeout restaurants. So far, his day was going just how he wanted it to. He hadn't been disturbed by any mission birds and had been able to enjoy some quality time with his books. He really should have expected it to end sooner than he wanted to. He heard the screaming way before the person reached him, but he resolutely ignored it and hoped to himself that if he didn't acknowledge the screaming beast maybe, just maybe, they would vanish. No such luck.

"Kakashi! … Kakashi! … KAKASHI!" His self-appointed best friend, Konoha's Green Beast swooped in front of him, getting several exasperated looks from villagers. "MY GREAT ETERNAL RIVAL! HOW GREAT IT IS TO SEE YOU OUT ENJOYING THE WONDOROUS YOUTHFUL WORLD AS NATURE SHOWERS US WITH ITS AMAZING ETHEREAL SHOWERS!" Because only Gai would manage to turn such a dour day into something ethereal. "Mah, Gai, the earth wishes you would be quieter." Kakashi never takes his eye off his book. Of course, he's not actually reading it, he uses it as a deterrent to keep random people from engaging in mindless small talk with him. Gai has never fallen for the ruse. "NONSENSE KAKASHI! THIS WONDERFUL DAY IS ONLY MEANT TO GET BETTER! NOW THAT YOU ARE OUT YOU MAY ACCOMPANY ME TO THE BAR FOR OUR FUN AND YOUTHFUL DRINK NIGHT WITH THE OTHER JOUNIN!" Kakashi had forgotten that tonight was the night of the annual…well monthly if they were honest, drink night at the bar. The jounin had picked that the 21st of each month whoever was not on a mission would be welcome to The Shuriken, one of the more popular shinobi bars, for drinks and socialization.

Kakashi went on occasion, but tonight we had been enjoying his quiet day to himself. But with Gai bouncing, yes actually bouncing, beside him he figured he would have little luck in getting out of it. Sighing, Kakashi considered his chances of getting away from Gai, but a quick glance his way proved that Gai was watching him with an intent that said he was totally expecting an escape attempt. "Well, you see Gai, I was just on my way to the senior center. I am scheduled to help out with BINGO night tonight and they really won't know what to do without me, with my exceptional reading skills." Waterfall tears started flowing down Gai's face and he swooped in front of Kakashi and got down on one knee with his thumbs up.

"OH KAKASHI HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO BE WILLING TO SPREAD THAT YOUTH TO THOSE WONDERFUL SENIORS WHO HAVE LIVED AND LOVED LIFE TO THEIR FULLEST, BUT YOU MUST HAVE YOUR DATES MIXED UP BECAUSE BINGO NIGHT IS TOMORROW NIGHT! SO I GUESS THAT MEANS YOU ARE FREE TO FOLLOW ME! … The others will be waiting!" Gai's voice had dropped in volume at the end of his statement. He was still very loud but had dropped from his screaming and he followed his statement with a devious smirk that told Kakashi that Gai had been expecting some sort of excuse and had been ready with his retort depending on what Kakashi had come up with. Kakashi thought to himself that he needed to come up with some new excuses if Gai had gone through the trouble of finding out when BINGO night actually was.

Deciding it would be way too much effort to concoct another plan he just sighed resolutely, narrowing his eyes at Gai's victorious smile. "I shall lead the way to our wonderful youthful night that we have ahead of us!" Gai stomped happily ahead while Kakashi trudged behind. He guessed he could see who was at the bar and have a few drinks, it had been a while since he had gone last. Glancing at Gai's back in front of him he felt a fondness in his chest. No matter what had happened in the past, he was happy he still had friends like Gai, annoying youthful tendencies and all.

* * *

Okay, so I haven't decided where this fanfiction is going. I've had this story in my head for a while and it always starts at the bar, but from there it goes in whatever different direction depending on my mood. I have a few pairings that will vary the storyline depending on what I choose. I'm gonna put it up for a vote and hope I get some responses. KAKASHI/ITACHI, KAKASHI/IRUKA, KAKASHI/SHIZUNE. These are the three I have plans for so I can go either way! Feel free to add a pairing in a comment or message and if I get a good idea I may consider that as well. Let me know!

 *****POLL NOW AVAILABLE ON MY PROFILE PAGE!*****


End file.
